prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (June 4, 2019)
The June 4, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Sames Auto Arena in Laredo, Texas on June 4, 2019. Summary Originally scheduled to face Noam Dar in a potential bid to solidify a championship opportunity, Akira Tozawa was caught off-guard when The Scottish Supernova was ambushed on his way to the ring by The Stamina Monster’s longtime rival Drew Gulak. Returning for the first time in weeks after only posting ominous social media messages, Gulak attacked Dar’s injured knee before being confronted by officials and WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick. However, Tozawa challenged his adversary, and Maverick obliged, making the match between the two. As the opening bell sounded, years of animosity were unleashed as both Superstars unloaded on one another, both striking with unbridled force. Gulak’s approach to the match was noticeably different, as he would previously focus primarily on submission holds and manipulating his opponent’s extremities, and while he still showed off those abilities, the aggressive competitor also incorporated focused high-impact strikes. Tozawa regained control when he brought the fight to ringside, hurled The Philadelphia Stretcher over the announce table and nearly secured a victory with his patented octopus stretch. Dishing out and receiving stiff chops and strikes in the center of the ring, Gulak leveled Tozawa with a powerful clothesline followed by a gut-wrench suplex and nearly secured a pinfall. Tozawa mustered the energy to take out his opponent with a series of kicks and hoist him into the air before planting him on the canvas. Ascending the ropes for his awe-inspiring Senton, Tozawa was met by Gulak, who sent The Stamina Monster crashing back to the mat with a superplex. After recovering from the intense drop, Gulak planted his nemesis with an Argentine neckbreaker to secure the win. With both Ariya Daivari and Oney Lorcan vying for a Cruiserweight Championship opportunity, their rivalry intensified during a Fatal 5-Way Match two weeks ago when Lorcan struck The Persian Lion in the ear, resulting in six stitches. As two of the hardest hitters in the Cruiserweight division, they knew they could only settle their differences in the squared circle. Feeding off the energy of the WWE Universe, Lorcan set the pace with a crossbody splash before returning to a more deliberate technical offense to keep Daivari grounded until The Persian Lion retreated to the outside and taunted his opponent. After the competitors re-entered the ring, Daivari took down Lorcan with a neckbreaker and a lariat, though the effects of the punishment doled out to his arm was clearly affecting his performance. The two threw resounding strikes at one another that echoed throughout the arena. Fully in control of the match, Daivari attempted his patented Lion Splash, but Lorcan rolled away and dished out intense strikes and a massive running European uppercut that left Daivari reeling. Dropping Daivari with a Northern Lights suplex and a blockbuster, Lorcan fed off the energy of the WWE Universe and attempted his signature Half and Half. Daivari countered and fought back, but Lorcan focused his attacks on Daivari’s injured arm and nearly secured victory following a standing armbar. The Fury of 205 Live unleashed huge chops on Daivari, but he soon found himself locked into his wily rival’s Million Dollar Dream. Lorcan’s attempts to reverse the hold left him flattened by a Persian drop. With victory in sight, Daivari executed the Lion Splash, but he could not immediately secure the pinfall as he clutched his injured arm. This allowed Lorcan ample time to recover and reverse Daivari’s pin into one of his own to claim an epic victory. Results ; ; *Drew Gulak defeated Akira Tozawa *Oney Lorcan defeated Ariya Daivari Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 6-4-19 205 Live 1.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 2.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 3.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 4.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 5.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 6.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 7.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 8.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 9.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 10.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 11.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 12.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 13.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 14.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 15.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 16.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 17.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 18.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 19.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 20.jpg 6-4-19 205 Live 21.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #132 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #132 at WWE.com * 205 Live #132 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events